Thomas and Friends: Brave Engine Heroes transcript
Prologue: The story intro All of the railroad and diesel engines and non-railroad friends are working super hard for Rosie's birthday party. Narrator: It was a super busy morning in Sodor, everybody was working super hard. Thomas and Percy are helping out as well. Narrator: Rosie was super excited, it was the day of her birthday party. Rosie: "I'm super excited that I can hardly wait for what they got for me." Narrator: Rosie continued working super hard as she could with the birthday party decorations. Disney and HIT Entertainment pictures presents Thomas and Friends: Brave Engine Heroes Directed by David Stoten Produced by Ian McCue Screenplay by Andrew Brenner Music composed by Alan Silvestri Starring the voice talents from Daniel Radcliffe Rupert Grint Tom Hiddleston Hugh Laurie Matt Littler Jim Broadbent Evanna Lynch Eddie Izzard Emma Watson Richard Hammond Katie Leung Rowan Atkinson Estelle Harris Cheech Marin Tress MacNeille Timothy Dalton Bailee Madison Blake Clark Nancy Cartwright Richard Carter '' ''Jessie Cave Hank Azaria Will Ferrell Jack Black Nathan Lane Alec Baldwin Elijah Wood Richard Horvitz Grey DeLisle Griffin Matthew Lewis Sean Bean Craig Ferguson Gerard Butler James and Oliver Phelps Dane Cook Ian McKellen Michael J. Fox Robert Pattinson Clancy Brown Jim Cummings Eric Idle Jason Marsden '' ''Rob Paulsen '' ''Melissa Altro Eddie Murphy John Ratzenberger '' ''Tara Charendoff '' ''John Cleese '' Angela Lansbury '' Luke Perry '' ''Ellen David '' ''John Kassir '' ''Bill Hader Amy Poehler '' ''Owen Wilson '' ''Maggie Smith Michael Caine '' ''Jeremy Irons '' ''Helena Bonham Carter Tim Curry '' ''Seth MacFarlane '' ''Denis Leary '' ''Seth Green Mike Judge '' ''Harry Shearer '' ''Jess Harnell '' ''John Glover '' ''Maurice LaMarche '' ''Dee Bradley Baker '' ''Paul McCartney '' ''Ringo Starr '' ''Rob Rackstraw '' ''Ben Stiller Frank Welker '' ''Steven Kynman '' ''Steve Guttenberg Maggie Smith and Pierce Brosnan as the Narrator Scene 1: The Roundhouse Narrator: At the Roundhouse, there was a super big birthday party for Rosie the Super Spirited Engine. Gordon: "Hey, happy Sodor birthday, Rosie." Thomas: "We made this birthday party just the way you want it." Fat Controller: "Rosie, we got a super good surprise for you to see," Fat Controller's Wife: "but 1st, you need to close your eyes." Rosie closes her eyes just as they're about to show Rosie her super best birthday gift. Mr. Percival: "Okay, Rosie," Mrs. Percival: "you can open your eyes right now." Rosie opens her eyes and she sees a life size golden statue of herself. Rosie: "Wow, it looks just like me, it's even got my face." Thomas: "Well, Rosie, we're so thrilled that you really love it." Just as they begin having super fun and excitement, Diesel 10, Daisy, Splatter and Dodge show up. Diesel 10: "Well look what we have here." Thomas: "Cinders and ashes, it's Diesel 10 and his evil diesel engine army!" Percy: "And George too." Splatter: "There she is," Dodge: "Let's get her." George: "This can only hurt for 1 single minute." Thomas: "What are you doing to Rosie?!? I'll chase all of you down if you don't keep away from her!" Diesel: "If you insist, Thomas, then it's Rosie who we're taking away." Rosie is now kidnapped and taken away. Toby: "Rosie, no!" Stanley: "Come back here!" Thomas: "Come on, everybody, Rosie's been kidnapped, brave engine heroes to the rescue!" Percy: "We're on it, Thomas!" Thomas, Percy and the other railroad engines and Mavis head on out on their quest for Rosie's rescue. The diesel engine yard Diesel 10: "So, little lavender engine, any final words right before we destroy you?" Rosie: "You're gonna regret this!" Diesel: "Don't tell anybody that we put you in this prison space." Rosie: "Thomas, Percy and the others always rescue me, it's their business." Daisy: "Thomas, Percy and the others?" Splatter: "But they're extremely busy by now." Dodge: "As if." George: "You're trapped in here for a very long time." Knapford Station Fat Controller: "Now right before all of you continue heading out on your mission quest, we want you to meet 3 of your new railroad engine friends." Salty: "Well? who are they?" Fat Controller's Wife: "Meet Rodney the Fearless Engine," A dark green tank engine named Rodney is revealed. Rodney: "You have my coolness," Fat Controller: "Aaron the Little Black Engine," Aaron: "You have my speed." Fat Controller: And "Lucas the South Western Engine." Lucas: "You have my destiny." Fat Controller: "From now on, you should all be known as brave engine heroes." Salty: "Then it be settled." Thomas, Percy, Gordon, Henry, James, Toby, Oliver, Duck, Emily, Molly, Mavis, Neville, Toad, Edward, Bill, Ben, Donald, Douglas, Stepney, Stanley, Murdoch, Ryan, Spencer, Arthur, Salty, BoCo, Brian, Eric, Ethan, Rodney, Sadie, Harambe, Aaron and Lucas set on out on their rescue mission quest. Thomas: "Hang in there, Rosie, we're coming to your rescue in a jiffy." In Background Thomas: We're off to rescue Rosie Donald: That's what we're gonna do Percy: We're brave engine heroes Douglas: And so are all of you Gordon: We're off to rescue Rosie Stepney: There's no time for goofin' off Henry: We're brave, heroic and fearless Duck: Using all of our might Stanley: We know not to fight James: We never quit Edward: Or throw a fit Oliver: Our fireboxes are already lit Emily: Hang on tight Toby: Don't look to bright All 34 Engine friends: we're off to rescue Rosie we're brave, heroic and fearless that's what we're gonna do we're brave engine heroes on this rescue mission...... Narrator: The 34 engines were now on their way to rescue Rosie from captivity, but then, they saw Terence and Trevor plowing the fields. Terence: "Howdy doody there, Thomas, Percy and everybody," Trevor: "what brings you guys here?" Thomas: "We're on a mission to find Rosie and rescue her from captivity." Percy: "That's exactly right, Diesel 10 and his army captured her and took her away from here." Narrator: Just then, they heard other railroad engines puffing by. Wild Yellow Engine/Cosmo: "Why hello there, new good friends," Cool Hip Engine/Carter: "what are you guys doing in such a hurry?" James: "We're on a rescue mission to rescue Rosie," Harambe: "who are you guys?" Wild Yellow Engine/Cosmo: "I'm Cosmo the Wild Yellow Engine," Spotted Blue Engine/Carlos: "I'm Carlos the Spotted Blue Engine," Cool Hip Engine/Carter: "I'm Carter the Cool Hip Engine," Big Black Engine/Aiden: "I'm Aiden the Big Black Engine," Green Spotted Engine/Anthony: "I'm Anthony the Green Spotted Engine," Blue Spotted Engine/Mason: "I'm Mason the Blue Spotted Engine," Green Striped Engine/Isaac: "I'm Isaac the Green Striped Engine," Yellow Spotted Engine/Roger: "I'm Roger the Yellow Spotted Engine," Blue Striped Engine/Reginald: "I'm Reginald the Blue Striped Engine," Dark Blue Spotted Engine/Hunter: "I'm Hunter the Dark Blue Spotted Engine," Purple Spotted Engine/Sophia: "I'm Sophia the Purple Spotted Engine," Big Black Engine/Nathan: "I"m Nathan the Big Black Engine," Light Blue Spotted Engine/Chloe: "and I'm Chloe the Light Blue Spotted Engine." Thomas: "Nice meeting you guys here, well, we're off to continue on our rescue mission quest." Reginald: "Okay, good luck to all of you out here." Narrator: "And so the 21 railroad engines and Mavis continued on their mission quest." The 21 railroad engines and Mavis continue on their mission quest. The Diesel Engine Yard Thomas: "Look, you guys, there's Rosie," Percy: "and there's Diesel 10 and his evil diesel engine army." Gordon: "Let's go out there and confront them." The 21 railroad engine friends and Mavis continue moving around 'til they notice what Diesel 10 and his evil diesel engine army are about to do to Rosie during her captivity. Category:Transcripts